Kurt Zisa
The is an Emblem Heartless that is found in the non-Japanese versions of Kingdom Hearts and in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. It is one of the bosses at Agrabah. Journal Entry Heartless who emerged from the Keyhole opened by the princesses. He swung his six powerful arms to attack Sora and company and block their attacks. But Sora sought out his weakness and emerged the victor. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Kurt Zisa emerged from the Final Keyhole after it was opened by the Princesses of Heart, and went straight to Agrabah. The Carpet soon encountered it in the desert, and flew back to Aladdin's House, where Sora and his friends find it. It leads them back to the wastelands, where they are attacked by Kurt Zisa. However, after a violent battle Kurt Zisa is defeated. Strategy Kurt Zisa fights in three forms, each with different attacks. In stage 1, Kurt Zisa wields two glowing spheres in each of his top hands. Magic is unusable for the group, even for Sora. Kurt Zisa uses nothing but physical attacks in this form. The spheres in his hands must be destroyed. Once destroyed, magic will be available to the party again and battle will fall into stage 2. Kurt Zisa will become stunned and fall into a sitting position and his head will coil out like a snake. Kurt Zisa is vulnerable now and Sora can harm his 5 HP bars. His only attack is weak bite attack. After a while, Kurt Zisa will turn into stage 3. In stage 3, Kurt Zisa will protect himself with some sort of shield and float. As he is hovering around the arena, he will shoot thunderbolts at the party and make fireballs rise from the ground. Sora can only damage the shield through magic. Summon and Thunder spells work well against the shield. If attacked physically, the shield will drop MP balls. When the shield is destroyed, Kurt Zisa will go into stage 2 again. After a while, stage 1 will commence again. The battle continues like this until Kurt Zisa is defeated. Since Kurt Zisa is a very difficult boss to defeat, it is suggested to Summon Tinker Bell right before Magic is unusable as she can keep party members healed and revive Sora once if all his health is drained in battle. Another option is to cast whatever variation of Aero you have before Silencega is cast so damage from Kurt's attacks are reduced while your magic is sealed. Having Aerora or Aeroga allows you to inflict more damage on Kurt if the shield's in range of Kurt's hands or head, as well. Another strategy to get past his shield mode quickly is to either summon Mushu, Genie or Dumbo. Now use Water, Fire, or Showtime to nail through Zisa's shield. Or you can summon Bambi and nail him with offensive spells while he supports you with magic orbs. Attacks *'Silencega' Kurt will Silence Sora's party as soon as the battle starts. The effect lasts until the two dark orbs in his hands are destroyed. Every other time he "wakes up" he'll summon the orbs and cast Silencega again. *'Dash' If Sora's party gets too far away, kurt can perform a dashing attack toward them. It has small range, but touching the blades can hurt. *'Sword Spin' Kurt stands still and spins his swords around, deflecting attacks and damaging Sora and friends. *'Spinning Wheel' Kurt leaps up and rapidly spins before divebombing Sora. Roll under or jump over the horizontal spins, or roll to the side of the vertical spins. *'Neck Whip' Kurt flails his neck wildly while defenseless, though the damage dealt is little. *'Fire Orb' Sometimes while he has his anti-physical shield up, a sigil appears on his shield. Large fireballs appear around the arena and hover slowly around, acting as mines. *'Tornado' Kurt raises his arms and summons a tornado around Sora. Roll through it and it will not pursue Sora. *'Gravity Balls' Orbs of dark energy fly out of the ground and bounce around. Kurt can also summon and throw larger balls directly at Sora during this time. Video Trivia *Kurt Zisa is named after Kurt Zisa of Medford, New York, who won Square's "KINGDOM HEARTS: Name-In-Game" contest held two months prior to the game's American release. *The head of Kurt Zisa looks like the snake head on Jafar's staff. *Interestingly, the spinning blade attack is identical to the attack of Luna Bandits, and both base the attack on Abis Mal's henchmen bandits from the Aladdin television series, (specifically in the episode entitled "Air Feathered Friends," ) which could become tornadoes using magical feathers, and held their swords like Kurt Zisa does. *In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xion uses a Organization XIII Device in Agrabah to absorb Sora's latent memories of that world, she takes on a form which strongly resembles Kurt Zisa. de:Kurt Zisa fr:Kurt Zisa Category:Agrabah